


Who's afraid of the big bad wolf

by moroo1234



Series: Chid Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Stiles, F/F, Fluff, scisaac family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical morning at the McCall-Lahey family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's afraid of the big bad wolf

"Papa wake up" Scott heard the voice of a small child,  
He decided to open one eye and peak "who is it that dares to wake the big bad wolf?"

"It is I!" The little boy yelled, trying not to laugh at his father,

"Ah! Sir Stiles, I was wondering if you had enough braveness in you to come and try to wake me up"

"I do papa I do have enough braveness in me!" Stiles yelled, he screamed when Scott jumped out of bed and lifted him just to throw him into the blankets,

"Dadddddddyy!" Stiles yelled for the person he knew that would came to save him,

Isaac ran through the stairs to see the adorable picture of his husband chasing after their son through the room,

"Daddy!" The boy finished the race and ran into his daddy's arms,

"Hey buddy, did the big bad wolf chased you? You know it's just papa trying to be scary, only uncle Derek can be scary, right?" Isaac laughed,

"Daddy! can we invite uncle 'erek? pweaseee???" little Stiles pressed his hands together and did his best puppy face,

"I'm sure we can do something"

Thirty minutes later, there was a smell of burnt pancakes and orange juice,

Stiles sat next to table next to his uncle Derek, listening to every word coming out of the beta's mouth while his daddy cooked and his papa got dressed,

"So there I was, standing in front of this weird dog, but then, you know what I realized?" Derek paused, waiting for his nephew to answer,

"What what what??" Stiles said, uncle Derek's stories was always the best.

"It was your papa!"

"Stop it" Isaac said, he put pancakes on Derek's plate "because of you he ran around the house after Scott and yelled 'snoopy' and demanded to pet his fur"

"Hey, it's not my fault you married a puppy" said Derek, he tried to hide his laugh but couldn't,

"I heard that!" Scott yelled as he ran downstairs,

"Papa!" Stiles jumped out of his chair into his father's hands,

"Hey buddy! I see you recovered well from our fight earlier, I could've won easily just so you'll know"

Stiles laughed, he laughed that true laugh of a little innocent child "uncle 'erek's gonna take me today to a boys day and were gonna go to auntie braeden and surprise her with lunch!"

"He does?" Scott held his son in his hands "this sound so fun I wish I could go too!"

"You can't papa, It's only me and uncle 'erek!" Stiles said,

"Oh man, I was hoping for a fun day with my son" Scott pursed his lips and made himself look sad, he felt a pair of little hands on his cheeks and small voice whispering in his ear "I love you Papa" because of course Stiles knows what to say to make his dad happy again, just like Isaac.

"I love you too buddy"

"Oh, we should better go kiddo," Derek checked his watch while he took his coat "those toys aren't gonna buy themselves" ,

"Bye daddy! Bye papa!" Stiles yelled as he ran after his uncle,

"Don't buy the whole store again!" Isaac yelled after them "Oh, who am I kidding, he has Derek wrapped around his little finger" he turned to his husband,

"Hey, so I was thinking, Stiles is with Derek and we finally have some time alone.. do you..?"

"Do I? I'll race you upstairs" Isaac got up from his chair and tried to ran from his husband,

They fell together to the bed, laughing and smiling,

"I love you, I love our perfect son, I love our family that we built." Scott kissed his husband, he thought to himself, what have he done to deserve this amazing husband, this wonderful and smart son, who looks so much like them.

This, this is his heaven.


End file.
